The instant application refers generally to a towing device for vehicles, and more specifically to a towing device affixed to the rear bumper of a vehicle which engages and lifts the front of the towed vehicle off the ground in order to tow same in a more secure fashion.
In the past, vehicle towing devices have usually comprised a mechanical linkage fastening the rear bumper of the towing vehicle to the front bumper of the towed vehicle so that the towed vehicle trails with all four wheels in contact with the ground. Although this provides an adequate method for towing a vehicle, there are numerous disadvantages attendant with the use of this type of apparatus. The towed vehicle has a tendency to wander from side to side slightly while being towed thus imparting lateral forces to the rear wheels of the towing vehicle which may result in an unsteady and meandering path that could lead to jackknifing or skidding of the towing vehicle. Furthermore, the front wheels of the towed vehicle experience excessive wear as the towed vehicle makes slight directional changes as it trails. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that when all four wheels of the towed vehicle are in contact with the ground surface it is often necessary to disconnect the power steering unit associated with the front wheels of the towed vehicle and/or the drive train in order to prevent mechanical damage to these mechanisms. Therefore, there are numerous disadvantages associated with the use of conventional towing devices in which the towed vehicle has all four wheels on the ground surface and essentially trails the towing vehicle.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the device according to the instant disclosure which provides a means to lift one end of the towed vehicle off the ground so that the vehicle is towed with only the rear or front wheels in contact with the ground surface, whereby providing greater tracking stability and less wear and tear on the towed vehicle.
The following citations comprise the prior art of which applicant is aware that would appear to be germane to the patent process:
2,078,851 S. D. Hovey, PA1 2,314,870 M. E. Dayton, PA1 3,679,243 Hamerl, PA1 3,796,443 Crutchfield, PA1 4,073,506 Pressley,
The patent to Pressley is of interest since he teaches the use of a towing device whereby the front portion of the towed vehicle is raised above the ground surface thereby towing the towed vehicle with only the rear wheels in contact with the ground. However, Pressley does not provide a means to elevate the towed vehicle into a towing position. Furthermore, the device according to Pressley has a preset elevation level determined by its structure. The device according to the instant application is easily distinguished in that it provides a hydraulic unit to variably elevate the towed vehicle into a towing position. Furthermore, the instant device provides a means to tow various types of vehicles such as cars, trucks, and motorcycles, and further provides a storage position for the device when not in use.
The remaining citations delineate the state of the art further, however, none of the citations would appear to anticipate nor render obvious that which is disclosed herein.